Lily Evans Potter
Early Years (1960-1971) Lily Evans Potter was born Lily Marie Evans on January 30th, 1960 in Cokeworth to Harry Evans, who she named her firstborn son after, and Mrs. Evans. She has one older sister, Petunia Evans Dursley. Lily was Muggleborn, and only found out about the Wizarding World when her childhood best friend, Severus Snape, revealed that he too could do magic and that it wasn't weird. She recieved her letter in July of 1971 and immediately accepted her attendance offer. She was then Sorted into Gryffindor House along with James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Mary MacDonald, Alice Fortescue and Emmeline Vance. Lily, along with her classmates, graduated in June of 1978. Hogwarts Years (1971-1978) In September of 1977, Lily Evans was named Head Girl and began rooming with James Potter, whose offer of a date she eventually accepted some time in January of 1978. Lily, along with her classmates, graduated from Hogwarts in June of 1978. First War (1978-1981) After graduating from school in June of 1978, Lily, along with the other students in her year, joined the Order of the Phoenix, run by Albus Dumbledore. After the Prophecy made in 1980, Lily and her husband, James, went into hiding, as a result of the direct threat Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters posed to their lives and the life of their child. In July 1980, Lily gave birth to their first child (and first son), Harry James Potter, named for his maternal grandfather and paternal great-grandfather (and father). His godparents (as well as the godparents for all of his siblings) are Sirius Black and Emmeline Vance (with Remus Lupin as backup). On Halloween in 1981, Lord Voldemort attacked the Potters' home in Godric's Hollow, and Lily and Harry got away by Portkey, as James, with the help of Severus Snape, enchanted one of Harry's stuffed animals (a lion named Godric) to transport them to Remus Lupin's cottage when both Lily and Harry touched it. James missed the Portkey, due to his duel with Voldemort, and was declared dead on November first, 1981, but the ruling was reversed when he appeared at Remus Lupin's cottage on the afternoon of November secondpieces of thoughts and hope. Voldemort was defeated by James' intent to sacrifice his life for his family, but the "neither can live while the other survives" clause was activated and Voldemort lived on, running away to Albania. During the week of November fourth,1981, the Potters moved into Fairview Manorfeelin' invincible (i got all i need). Post War Years (1981-?) Lily and James also had four more children-- Sarah Emmeline Potter (born February 1984), and the triplets-- Anne Marie Potter (born December 1984), Andrew Ryan Potter (born December 1984) and Matthew Nicholas Potter (born December 1984). She returned to work shortly after Halloween 1981 as a Potioneer at Saint Mungo's, resuming the job she held before going into hiding. Lily introduced her four younger children to their Aunt Petunia for the first time during Dudley's fifth birthday party, during which Petunia expressed concern that James was a negligent father and that Lily couldn't possibly handle all of her children by herself. Sources Category:People Category:Gryffindors Category:Class of 1978